The Punisher: naruto style
by Dbzfan2007
Summary: this story is about naruto, after his mother died, he wanted revenge against the root for killing her. main pairing is naruto and tenten. it may endup being a harem story.
1. Chapter 1: the begining

Hey this is Dbzfan 2007 here with a new story, this story is going to be a fusion of naruto and the punisher. So be prepared to see a totally bad ass Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the punisher, marvel owns one and I forget who owns the other.

The sky was dark, rain was pouring and thunder and lightning cracked through the night. A seven year old Naruto Uzumaki stood there as his mother was being killed.

Flashback: one hour ago.

Naruto Uzumaki was walking home with his mother, Kushina Uzumaki from the his favorite ramen stand.

His mother then asked him a question, " So Naruto, what are you going to do after you get through the academy?" she asked him.

"Well, I would like to become hokage like dad was, then I will gain the respect of the whole village!" he said with enthusiasm. See his father was the hokage, but the nine tailed fox attacked the village. His father made the ultimate sacrifice and sealed the fox within his son. But half of the villagers saw him as a hero, but the other half didn't. They thought of him as a demon, and they wanted him dead. But they knew that they couldn't or the third would have their heads. So they went and asked Danzo, the leader of the root ANBU to kill him and his mother. Now, Naruto and his mother were back at their home. She was about to put him in bed, when she heard a knock at the door. She went over to answer the door, when it was kicked open. She was knocked down, and there stood Danzo, with his root ANBU. "Sorry to barge in on you, but the citizens of Konoha have asked for your death. So, time to die." Danzo said before he and his Root members stabbed her to death. Naruto was in an absolute shock when he saw his mother being killed. After they finished with his mother, one of the root members said "What about the brat?" "We'll let him live, for now," said Danzo as they walked out of the house. Now we see a broken Naruto on his knees at his mothers side. "Mom, please get up mom," Naruto said as his mother didn't answer. "Mom?" he said with tears dripping from his eyes. "Nnnnnnooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" he cried out.  
"I swear, I will get the ones who killed you, mom.  
And I will punish those who have wronged others," he said with an angry voice. "From now on, my goal is not to become hokage, but to kill the mastermind behind root so that nobody else will suffer the way I have," he said as he left his house to head to the hokage tower.

So that is the first chapter of The Punisher naruto style.

If you have any suggestions for this story, review it and I will try to fit it in.

Oh, and do you think that I should have the original Punisher appear in this to train Naruto in the way of being a killer.

Let me know

and that's the bottom line.... cause dbzfan2007 said so.


	2. Chapter 2: the punisher arrives

Hey this is the second chapter of The punisher: naruto style. I will have Naruto meet Frank Castle but he will train him in killing hand to hand, not using guns. People he is only seven years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Punisher. One is owned by marvel and I forget who owns the other.

Outside the village gates.

A figure was approaching the village of konoha. He wore a black t-shirt with a big white skull on the front of it. This man is known for the most notorious killings on many mob families. He has dealt with the likes of the most feared crime lords in the world. His real name was Frank Castle, but he abandoned that name when his family was killed and he survived. He now goes by "The Punisher". He was heading to the village because of a promise he made to an old friend. "I still can't believe that he died. Oh well, he did want me to take care of his kid if he died any way" Frank thought to himself. As he approached the gates the two guards stopped him.

"Halt, state your business for entering Konoha" one of the guards said. The two guards were then killed by Castle, with only using a knife.

Meanwhile at the hokage tower.

Sarutobi was dealing with paperwork as usual ever since he took over when Minato died. Then bursting into his office was an upset Naruto. "Naruto, what's the matter," the hokage asked him with a worried voice. "I just saw my mother killed right in front of me" Naruto said while crying. "Do you know who killed her?" he asked him. "They looked like they were apart of the root ANBU." Naruto said. Now normally Sarutobi would have intervened and disband the root, but he wanted to actually see Naruto destroy them on his own. Just then he got a call from his secretary, "Sir there is a Mr. Castle here to see you." she said. Sarutobi, seeing this as a way to get Naruto to be stronger said, "Send him in." Frank walked in and said, "So, where is Minato's kid, Sarutobi?" he said. "Well Frank, he is standing right next to you." Sarutobi said pointing to Naruto. Frank looked over and saw him, but yet he also saw the look on Naruto's face. He knew that look all too well. "Naruto, since you have no known living relatives, your father had made this man your godfather. He was a very good friend of his." Sarutorbi said to Naruto. "You knew my father?" Naruto asked the man. "Yeah, I knew him. During my time in the marines, when they shipped me over here to train some guys. He was one of them, and we then became friends. Recently I had found out that he died, and I couldn't come and get you because I had some stuff to deal with." Frank explained to Naruto. "So, I want to know, what had exactly killed Minato." Frank demanded from the old Hokage. "Well since I know you could probably beat it out of me, he died fighting off a demon fox and he then sealed it in his son." He said to The Punisher. Now Frank would have laughed at this, but ever since he met Minato and saw what these ninja could do, he thought anything was possible. "Well then, I think I will take him, and train him since he probably wants revenge against somebody who killed someone who was close to him." Frank said leaving a stunned Naruto and Sarutobi. 'How did he know that' they both thought. "If you don't think I know what your going through, your wrong. I lost my family because they were killed in a mob hit after they saw a robbery happen. I will make you like me, a person who is out to punish the corrupt." he said to Naruto. Then Naruto saw this as his opportunity to take his revenge. "Well, I will give you weapons for you to train him with, and he shall receive his fathers scroll, where he will learn several jutsu, but I would like him to come back when he is 12 so that he can take the gennin exams." Sarutobi said to Frank. "Well I find that reasonable, and he will not be using a gun, since he is too young." Frank said to the hokage. "Ok, now those weapons can be purchased at this address east of the tower, go there and purchase these weapons." Sarutobi said to Frank. "Come on kid, time to get you those weapons and then get you ready for training." Frank said to Naruto. 'Now I will get strong enough to destroy the root.' Naruto thought as he walked with Frank Castle to the weapons shop.

Well there you have it, the second chapter of The Punisher: Naruto style.

If you are wondering how or why Minato Knows Frank, Konoha made a Deal with the United States for some of there guys to be trained by some of our guys.

And to just let you know, Naruto isn't going to be like Sasgay. He won't be an avenger since he will kill Gato when they get to wave when he is 12

and that's the bottom line cause dbzfan2007 said so.


End file.
